


In the Eye of the Beholder

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: Jean asks Emma to give her a makeover a la every high school movie anyone has ever seen. Emma obliges.





	In the Eye of the Beholder

When Jean had come up to her and asked Emma to teach her how to be more fashionable, Emma had almost said no. 

Looking at Jean, now, Emma wishes she had. 

She was trying to be nice to Jean, for once. Jean was a fast learner, steady hands and a quick mind lending to Emma’s fumbling instruction. 

It had been nice to be so close to her for a while, to get to be, if not friends, something  _ close  _ to friends. Jean had this way about her. If one was reckless enough to get close to her, Jean would simply pull you in, and you’d never want to let go. 

And it isn’t that Emma is jealous, or so fickle that she would see her work undone because of some selfish drive for popularity. It’s that she almost said no for a reason.

Reason being, Jean was already beautiful, in her tacky but comfortable sweaters, with no real need for makeup even on special occasions. Sure, with Emma’s help she’s drop-dead gorgeous, but she was gorgeous even before she came to Emma for help. 

Emma couldn’t help but be irritated by the fact that none of the people paying attention to her would have spared her a second glance the week before. She stabbed at her lunch with the wimpy plastic spork the school provided and tried not to glare at anyone. 

But even with her irritation at the situation, she still couldn’t help it when her glare melted as Jean plopped into the seat across from her. 

“So?” She asked, beaming at Emma. “What do you think?” Emma felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

“Stunning, as always.” Jean scoffed at Emma, rolling her eyes. “I will admit, though, I miss the sweaters.” Emma confessed. “They were  _ adorable _ .” 

Jean blushed, turning her face down to the table, and for a moment Emma worried that Jean would think she was poking fun at her fashion choice, but instead she smiled shyly back up at Emma. 

“You’re the only one that thinks so.”

“I’m the only one here with more than two brain cells left.”

“Well, you’re in luck, once I’m done with my sociology report the sweaters will be back.”

“Good.” Emma replied, with probably more conviction than she needed to. “So, all of this, was it just for the report, or were you trying to get someone’s attention?” She thought of everyone whose gaze had lingered on Jean in the hallway today, everyone who hadn’t given her a passing glance last Friday. Jean hesitated, her eyes flicking down to where Emma had the spork in a grip so tight it had bent clean in half. 

“Initially, that was part of it.” Jean admitted, before seemingly coming to a decision, reaching out and taking Emma’s hand. “But it turns out, you were the only person who really paid attention to me anyway.” For a moment, Emma’s brain rejected the logical conclusion, but then she realized that rejecting the obvious conclusion was dumb. She grinned at Jean, twining their fingers more securely.

“Well it’s a good thing that getting you a better haircut means you can see what’s right in front of you, now.” Emma professed. 

When Jean laughed, Emma knew that it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever hear.

**Author's Note:**

> And drabble number 5! I had a little trouble posting this one, but hopefully all the formatting turns out okay!!


End file.
